Descente aux Enfers
by Myaka
Summary: Qui a dit que ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'aux autres ? Don et Charlie sont bien loin de penser cela alors qu'ils sont retenus contre leur volonté par une bande de braqueurs venus dévaliser une Banque... Et puis, il a ce petit ange blond aussi...


**Note de l'Auteur :** J'ai écris ce… truc regard sceptique il y a quelques temps déjà. Je le poste au cas où cela intéresserait les fans de Numb3rs ! 

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Don et Charlie Eppes ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que toutes les références à la série que je pourrais être amenée à faire au court de mon écriture. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette petite fic malheureusement ! '. Le personnage de la petite Angela appartient à mon imagination et je vous remercierais donc de ne pas l'utiliser sans mon autorisation. Même si je doute que vous en ayez l'envie ! 

Descente aux Enfers

Charlie essaya de se redresser pour soulager ses lombaires douloureuses, mais il sentit la main de son frère se poser sur son avant bras, l'arrêtant d'un geste préventif.

Ne pas se faire remarquer. Ne pas parler. Ne pas bouger. Toutes ses règles à suivre… Charlie les avaient assimilées sans que Don n'ait besoin de les lui expliquer en détail. Il tourna doucement la tête vers le visage de son aîné, assis à ses côtés. Ce dernier ne répondit pas à son regard, trop occupé à surveiller les trois hommes qui discutaient au fond de la salle. Les éclats de leurs voix arrivaient aux oreilles de Charlie qui craignait d'entendre les mots fatidiques qui le condamneraient, lui et toutes les personnes présentes dans la hall de la banque. Ohh… Ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux. Une dizaine tout au plus.

Mais tous les dix risquaient leur vie en cet instant.

Charlie fit passer son regard sur les personnes autour de lui. Il ne restait plus que quatre employés de la banque. Le cinquième avait payé cher le courage dont il avait fait preuve en appuyant sur le bouton de l'alarme lorsqu'il avait compris les attentions des quatre hommes aux blousons noirs. C'est à partir de ce premier coup de feu que la situation avait dégénéré. La police était rapidement arrivée, et les malfaiteurs s'étaient retrouvés coincés à l'intérieur. Les clients de la banque et le personnel devenaient une monnaie d'échange mais aussi un moyen de faire pression.

L'œil de Charlie fut attiré par la luminosité d'une chevelure blonde. Une huitaine d'années. Pas plus. Charlie se serait attendu à voir des larmes sur les joues de la fillette qui se pressait contre la poitrine de sa mère… Mais non. Elle semblait juste ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Son visage innocent se tournait fréquemment vers sa mère qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui répondre de façon satisfaisante. Charlie eut un pincement au cœur. Cette enfant n'avait rien à faire ici. Un ange n'aurait guère eu plus sa place aux Enfers…

Le génie des Mathématiques acheva donc son observation par les deux personnes restantes, un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années. Le mari tentait de calmer par des caresses et des mots apaisants les soubresauts nerveux de sa femme qui fixait le sol, les yeux écarquillées d'une terreur indicible.

Charlie regarda de nouveau son frère. Don était le seul qui osait fixer avec autant d'instance les cambrioleurs. Charlie ne pouvait que s'inquiéter des effets d'une telle témérité sur une longue durée… Pour se rassurer, il se répétait que Don devait réagir en tant qu'Agent du FBI et non en tant que victime d'un hold-up.

Don jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son frère, se titillant la lèvre inférieure, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation de nervosité extrême. Il ne devait pas faire la moindre erreur cette fois-ci. La vie de plusieurs personnes étaient en jeu, dont celle de Charlie. Mais d'après ce qu'il était parvenu à entendre… C'était le moment idéal pour tenter de prendre contact avec les malfaiteurs. Ils ne savaient plus comment procéder pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Don essaya de ne pas penser à la réaction quelque peu violente que pouvait produire l'annonce de son appartenance au FBI chez certaines personnes, et commença à esquisser un mouvement pour se lever.

Immédiatement, Charlie tourna une mine inquiète vers lui. Il agrippa son bras, le déséquilibrant légèrement et l'obligeant ainsi à s'accroupir au niveau de son frère.

« Don… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Reste-là, Charlie… Tout va bien. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Charlie lâcha finalement le bras de son frère à contre cœur et Don put se lever totalement. Tout de suite, l'homme chargé de la surveillance des otages s'avança, menaçant.

« Rassied-toi ! »

Don leva les mains, en signe de paix tout en observant les trois autres complices s'approcher, voulant savoir de quoi il en retournait.

« Rassied-toi… répéta l'un d'eux en levant son arme.

- Je veux juste parler…, dit Don de la voix neutre qu'il utilisait toujours dans ce genre de cas.

- Et nous on veut pas alors tu t'assieds !

- Je… Je peux peut-être vous aider à sortir d'ici. »

Don se détendit imperceptiblement en les voyant échanger des regards discrets entre eux.

« C'est à dire ? » demanda finalement celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

Don repoussa avec des gestes lents sa veste pour laisser apercevoir sa carte du FBI accrochée à sa ceinture.

« Je fais parti du FBI, leur dit-il, inutilement.

- On a vu ça, ouais… Et c'était peut-être pas très malin de nous le dire, » lança l'unique blond platine de la bande en s'avançant, arme au poing, visiblement décidé à en finir avec l'agent.

Tout s'enchaîna alors à une vitesse impressionnante. Un cri se fit entendre. Don se retourna pour repousser Charlie qui s'était levé pour venir secourir son frère. Alors que le braqueur allait tirer, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, son chef se précipita et lui donna un coup sur le bras, faisant dévier sa trajectoire. Le coup parti, mais la balle alla se ficher dans le mur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, David ? Depuis quand prends-tu ce genre d'initiative sans t'en référer à moi ? C'est qui le chef ici ? »

Le jeune blond, baissa les yeux penaud, devant la colère de son supérieur.

« C'est toi, Tom. Pardon, Tom…

- Recommence pas ! » l'avertit le dénommé Tom. Jugeant qu'il avait assez secoué le jeune homme il se tourna vers Don. Il le chercha un instant des yeux avant de le trouver en compagnie d'un des otages.

Tout deux semblaient en grande conversation… Tom s'avança, et posant ses mains noueuses sur les hanches, il lança d'une voix sarcastique :

« Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? »

Don se détourna de Charlie et s'apprêta à se lever pour faire face au braqueur. Mais son frère, le retint.

« Don, arrête…

- Charlie… siffla Don, en se retournant, furieux d'être ainsi gêné.

- Voulez-vous que je vous aide ? demanda Tom sur un ton faussement poli. Bien en évidence, il montra à Don, le 9mn à sa ceinture.

Cette vision fit réagir violement Don. Il se dégagea brusquement de Charlie, le repoussant de façon à ce qu'il reste sur le sol.

« Ca va… Il se tiendra tranquille. N'est ce pas ? » s'enquit-il en lançant un regard appuyé sur le petit génie de nouveau adossé au bureau de l'accueil.

Charlie lui adressa un regard noir mais lâcha finalement de mauvaise grâce, un « ouais » qui parut satisfaire son frère. Don n'eut pas le temps de lui parler davantage, Tom venait de lui saisir le bras, et le traînait avec lui, au fond de la salle, suivit par ses hommes. Charlie, anxieux, les regarda faire, mais n'esquissa pas un mouvement, conformément à la demande de son aîné.

« Fouillez-le. »

Don se retrouva avec les mains des braqueurs parcourant son corps, fouillant les moindres pans de ses vêtements.

« C'est un ami ? » demanda Tom, les bras croisés et le regard posé sur Charlie.

Don ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas mettre Charlie plus en avant dans cette affaire. Il fit donc mine de ne pas avoir entendu la question de l'homme aux cheveux poivre sel.

« Je t'ai posé une question… Et j'aimerais avoir une réponse… » fit Tom en tournant la tête vers l'Agent du FBI. « Ou alors j'irais lui demander, directement… »

Don leva les yeux. Il soupira légèrement et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Charlie, il répondit d'une voix lasse :

« C'est mon frère.

- Agent du FBI aussi ?

- Non…. Il est professeur de mathématiques appliquées à la Fac. »

Tom fit semblant de siffler d'admiration. Il eut un sourire ironique et posa son regard sur les deux hommes en train de fouiller Don.

« Ca y est, patron. Il n'avait que ça sur lui. »

Tom se saisit du 9mn et du couteau de Don, pensif. Il laissa son doigt courir le long de la lame, et dit, presque à voix basse :

« Un agent du FBI et un Mathématicien. Ce sont des branches plutôt éloignées… »

Il fit signe aux deux hommes derrière Don, qui s'approchèrent immédiatement.

« Matt et Will aussi sont frères. Et ils sont restés unis dans le choix même de leur profession… » déclara t'il en donnant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule des deux hommes qui échangèrent un regard. »

David, qui était resté étrangement silencieux, rappela sa présence :

« Boss, on devrait peut-être… »

La fin de sa phrase resta coincée au fond de sa gorge par le regard glacial qu'il reçut en guise de réponse.

« Bien…Ou en étions-nous. Ah oui. Tu nous disais que tu pouvais nous être utile ? »

Tom s'assit sur un bureau et joignit ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Laissez-moi parler avec les forces de l'ordre responsables de l'affaire. Si elle savent qu'il y a un agent du FBI a l'intérieur de la Banque pour négocier elles seront plus patientes et n'auront pas l'idée d'actions inconsidérées. »

Tom eut un regard vers l'extérieur que l'on pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres.

« Continue, demanda t-il finalement.

- Il faudra sûrement libérer vos otages pour prouver votre bonne foi et…

- Inutile de préciser que nous ne sommes pas totalement stupides non plus ! Nous savons parfaitement que nous perdrons toute crédibilité si nous n'avons plus d'otages, riposta immédiatement Tom, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais en ne coopérant pas un minimum, vous leur donner un motif d'être intransigeants avec vous ! »

Tom passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Il semblait peser le poids des arguments de Don. Il pointa finalement son doigt vers le personnel de la Banque.

« Levez-vous tous les quatre, et approchez… »

Après multes hésitations, ils arrivèrent enfin face au chef de la bande qui les jaugea du regard un moment avant de lâcher.

« Vous allez être conduit hors de la Banque, par cet homme. Estimez-vous heureux qu'il soit parvenu à trouver des arguments convaincants ! »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Don, qui tâcha de camoufler le sentiment de victoire qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

« Quant à toi, je vais demander à David de te mettre en joue. Tu fais mine de vouloir t'enfuir, il te descend. Et de toute manière s'il te rate, c'est ton frère qui y passe… Compris ? »

Don hocha lentement la tête. Tom avait bien compris qu'il ne laisserait jamais Charlie en danger…

« Bon… Parfait. Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueurs d'ondes, fit Tom en esquissant un sourire carnassier. Je veux que tu leur fasses comprendre que nous sommes prêts à trouver un arrangement mais que nous ne voulons pas nous faire rouler ! »

Tom sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Demande leur… Dis leur qu'on veut un jet privé à l'aéroport, et une voiture pour y aller devant la Banque dans une heure. Si on ne l'a pas, on commencera à tuer le reste des otages, un à un. Il nous en reste bien assez… »

Le regard de fauve qu'affichait le malfrat en cet instant dissuada Don d'essayer de le faire revenir sur sa demande. Il hocha simplement la tête et commença à se diriger vers la porte vitrée de la Banque, les quatre employés sur ses talons.

« Oublie pas ! David veille sur toi et moi sur ton frère… ! »

Don serra les points mais se garda bien de répliquer, poursuivant sans un mot, sa marche vers l'extérieur. Il commençait à distinguer les journalistes, les gyrophares et les badauds de gens, à travers la vitre. Enfin, il put poser la main sur la surface froide et poussa la porte avec une certaine énergie. Immédiatement, les flashs des journalistes crépitèrent et une voix amplifiée arriva à ses oreilles.

« Monsieur ? Qui êtes-vous ? Mettez vos mains derrière la tête et allongez vous sur le sol. Surtout ne… »

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il était pris pour un des braqueurs. Mais la personne sembla être interrompue. On avait du lui arracha le mégaphone. Ce fut une autre voix, familière celle-ci, qui la replaça.

« Don ? C'est Megan... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Avant de répondre à la jeune femme, Don fit signe aux personnes qui l'accompagnaient de rejoindre les forces de l'ordre, ce qu'elles s'empressèrent de faire, soulagées.

« Megan, je suis content que tu sois là. Ecoute moi bien. Il reste encore 6 otages, dont Charlie. Les braqueurs viennent d'en libérer quatre pour montrer leur bonne volonté, ils veulent qu'un jet soit prêt à décoller à l'aéroport dans une heure et ils demandent une voiture pour y aller. S'ils n'ont pas ce qu'ils veulent… Ils commenceront à descendre les otages un par un.

- Okay, Don. On a compris, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire. Viens par là, doucement… On pourra parler plus facilement. »

Don hocha lentement la tête de droite à gauche pour marquer son refus.

« Je ne peux pas Megan. Je dois y retourner. Ils… Ils ont Charlie. »

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, anxieusement, mais après un dernier signe de tête à Megan, il fit demi-tour. A peine rentré à l'intérieur, une main l'agrippa et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Megan… hein ? T'en connais du monde dis donc. » souffla Tom à son oreille. « J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas l'intention de nous rouler dans la farine avec ta copine… »

Don déglutit. Mais il se dégagea néanmoins d'un coup d'épaule.

« Ne soyez pas stupide. J'ai bien trop à perdre…

- Mouais… Je me disais aussi… Allez, va te rasseoir avec les autres ! Je te rappellerais sûrement plus tard ! »

Don ne se fit pas prier, et s'empressa de rejoindre son frère qu'il trouva debout, assis sur un des bureaux, les mains jointes et la tête baissée. Il paraissait méditer. Don eut un mouvement d'hésitation puis posa une main sur son épaule.

« Charlie ?

- Salut Don… marmonna son jeune frère d'une voix lasse en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

- Je… réfléchissais. »

Don fit un petit signe de tête comme s'il savait exactement à quoi pensait Charlie. Il ne posa pas de question. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais son frère prit la parole et lui dit :

« Tu sais que très peu de personnes victimes de hold-up en ressortent vivantes ou du moins sans… séquelles ?

- Je sais, Charlie. Tu parles de mon travail, là.

- Tu crois que tu arriveras à convaincre ces types de se rendre ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant… Mais je vais faire tout mon possible, je te le promets. »

Charlie resta silencieux un instant, puis déclara :

« Elle a 8 et demi. Elle s'appelle Angela, mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Angy. »

Il fit une pause et continua :

« Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Pas toi ? »

Don fut désarçonné par les paroles de Charlie. De quoi parlait-il donc ? Voyant que son frère ne comprenait pas l'objet de la discussion, Charlie tourna la tête vers un coin de la salle, non loin de là, et indiqua du menton quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un…

« Elle accompagnait sa maman pour faire des courses… Un Samedi matin banal quoi.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Don en gardant le regard fixé sur le petite fille qui jouait avec un pan de sa robe, les cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur ses frêles épaules.

- Quand tu discutais avec eux, je me suis approché pour parler un peu avec elles », avoua le mathématicien.

Don ne releva pas cet écart et se contenta de détourner les yeux de la bambine.

« Elle n'a pas sa place ici. J'essayerai de la faire sortir d'ici le plus tôt possible.

- Ce serait bien oui… »

La demi-heure suivante se passa dans un silence relatif. Charlie commençait à s'assoupir, quand la voix amplifiée de Megan lui arriva aux oreilles, le faisait sursauter.

« Don ? On a un problème ! L'avion ne sera disponible que dans trois heures ! C'est impossible d'en avoir un avant… »

Don jeta un coup d'œil du côté des braqueurs. Tom semblait en grande réflexion. Il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre. Il finit par lui faire signe d'approcher. Don se leva donc et le rejoignit, la démarche posée.

« Je veux que tu sortes une nouvelle fois. Tu vas leur dire qu'on est prêt à faire un effort s'ils en font un de leur côté. Un libère deux otages de plus et ils raccourcissent le délai de deux heures. Demande à ta copine ce qu'elle en pense… »

Sans laisser à Don le temps de riposter, Tom le poussa vers la porte. Retenant un soupire agacé, l'aîné des Eppes parcourut le chemin comme précédemment. Quand il sortit dehors, Megan parut soulagée de le revoir.

« Don ? Alors…

- Ils veulent négocier. Deux otages contre deux heures en moins sur vos délais.

- On se débrouillera pour l'avion ! Qu'ils envoient les otages ! » répondit immédiatement Megan.

Don se tourna lentement vers la Banque, levant les paumes vers le ciel, de manière interrogative. Qu'est ce que Tom allait décider ? Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer le couple. L'homme adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant à Don avant d'emmener rapidement sa femme à l'abris, sous le crépitement des flashs.

« Bien, Megan… J'y retourne.

- D'accord. Dis lui qu'on fait notre possible… »

L'agent du FBI fut accueilli par un regard glacial et peu avenant.

« Il ne reste que quatre personnes. Quatre… Je ne sais pas si je serais encore patient bien longtemps. J'espère qu'ils tiendront leur délai ou je pourrais… m'énerver.

- Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, tenta Don, il n'est pas facile d'avoir un avion à cette heure de la journée ! »

Les doigts de Tom glissèrent jusqu'à sa ceinture et tapotèrent son 9mn d'un air entendu.

« Nous verrons bien… »

L'heure qui suivit se passa dans l'anxiété la plus totale. Don, resta debout la majeur partie de son temps, incapable de demeurer statique. Il réalisa bon nombres d'allées et venues sous les regards attentifs de David et Charlie.

« L'avion ne sera là que dans une heure ! Peut-être une demi-heure ! » lança soudain une voix inconnue.

Le visage de Don se crispa. La personne qui venait de parler ne cherchait-elle pas trop à gagner du temps ? Il le craignait… Ses yeux balayèrent la salle. Il restait encore trop d'otages pour prendre de tels risques. Megan n'aurait jamais fait cela. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle avait été remplacée… Don tiqua nerveusement en voyant Tom s'avancer. Son arme était dégainé et il ne semblait pas enclin à parlementer.

« Tu ne sembles pas avoir été aussi convaincant avec elle qu'avec moi… dit-il, goguenard.

- J'ai essayé…

- Tu as essayé… Et je te demandais de réussir. Une nuance que tu n'as, semble t-il pas, saisit. »

Tom secoua la tête, comme s'il semblait réellement affligé. Il leva son arme d'un geste assuré et mortellement implacable. Don savait qu'il ne manquerait pas son coup à une telle distance, il ne servait à rien d'esquiver cette mort inévitable. Ainsi, c'était fini… Il allait mourir, ici…. Voyant le doigt du braqueur se poser sur la détente, il ferma les yeux, attendant le bruit qui annoncerait le coup de feu avec un certain détachement. Mais ce sont ces quelques mots qui lui parvinrent tout d'abord :

« C'est fort dommage… pour ton frère… »

Don réalisa ce que venait dire Tom et dans un même temps le bruit du coup retentit à ses oreilles.

« Charliiiiie ! » cria t-il à l'intention de son cadet, ouvrant brusquement des yeux effrayés.

Charlie avait été paralysé en voyant l'arme se lever. Il ne sauverait pas Don cette fois. Aucun coup d'épaule ne parviendrait à le tirer d'affaire. Il le savait. Il assistait, impuissant, à son exécution. Dressé, à quelques pas de son frère, il cherchait quelque chose à dire. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu dissuader l'homme de tirer. Rien… le néant. Il avait l'impression que ses cellules grises n'étaient plus approvisionnées en sang.

Et puis, il la vit. L'arme se tourna lentement, mais tout à fait sûrement vers sa poitrine. Il recula d'un pas, levant un visage surpris vers Tom. Que… ? Il n'eut pas réellement le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Mais la douleur terrible qu'il ressentit à la poitrine lui fit prendre conscience qui devait être blessé. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et de douleur mêlé. Portant sa main sur son flanc gauche, il sentit une substance poisseuse enduire sa paume. Son sang…

Sa vue se brouilla et alors qu'il essaya de faire quelques pas en avant pour s'appuyer sur le bureau qu'il distinguait vaguement à quelques pas de là, ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol. Dans un état quelque peu comateux, il sentit des mains l'agripper au niveau des épaules et le mettre sur le dos délicatement. Don penchait vers lui un visage indistinct mais reconnaissable.

« Don…

- Tais-toi ! » lui répondit son frère en déchirant la chemise de son cadet pour observer la blessure faite par la balle.

Ce n'était pas bien joli. Charlie perdait beaucoup de sang. Il fallait déjà penser à arrêter l'hémorragie avant toute chose. Une main se posa sur son épaule voulant l'arracher de son frère, mais Don se dégagea rageusement et déboutonna rapidement à sa propre chemise. Il en arracha un bout à l'aide de ses dents et l'appliqua sur la plaie de manière à éponger le sang qui en sortait en flot continu. Il se saisit de la main de Charlie et la posa dessus.

« Appuie, Charlie… Appuie. »

Cette fois-ci, on l'obligea à s'arrêter, d'une façon plus brutale. Will et Matt se saisir de lui et le tirèrent en arrière violement.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Pourquoi Charlie ? hurla Don en direction de Tom qui écoutait paisiblement les cris de Don.

- C'est évident. Il n'est que mathématicien… En tant qu'agent du FBI tu nous es bien plus utile !

- Utile ? Mais c'est mon frère !! » hurla Don en tentant de se dégager de la poigne des deux hommes, sans succès.

Tom s'approcha de lui, et dit tranquillement :

« Essaie donc de sauver les autres ! Tu vas aller leur dire ce qui s'est passé. S'il ne reçoit pas des soins très rapidement, il mourra. Je pense que tu en es conscient… »

Il parcourut des yeux la pièce et son regard se posa sur la fillette. Il sourit. Il fit signe à sa mère et à la petite d'approcher. Pendant un instant, Don eut l'espoir qu'il décide de les relâcher toute deux.

« La mère… Tu relâches la mère. Et tu dis que sa fille est encore à l'intérieur ! Si la voiture n'est pas là avec l'avion prêt à décoller dans une demi-heure… C'est à son tour d'y passer. Une jolie petite fille, précise le bien… »

Il fit signe à la mère s'y aller, mais cette dernière refusa, s'accrochant sa fille.

« Non, je refuse d'y aller. Je ne pars pas sans Angy… Je préfère rester.

- Tsss… Allons ! Je dois leur montrer un semblant de bonne volonté ! Une façon comme une autre de me faire pardonner…

- Non, je ne veux pas ! cria la jeune femme, décidée.

- Si tu n'y va pas, on descend ta très chère gamine maintenant ! » menaça Tom, agacé par toutes ses minauderies.

Le jeune mère dut se résoudre à laisser là sa fille, et ce n'est qu'après multes promesses de retrouvailles prochaines et de nombreuses embrassades qu'elle consentit à suivre Don, les joues ravagées par les larmes.

L'agent du FBI, quant à lui, était dans un piètre état. Chemise déchirée, présentant des traces du sang de Charlie, son visage était marqué par l'inquiétude et la peur de perdre son jeune frère. Il conduit néanmoins la jeune mère à la porte et la franchit avec elle.

« Je veux parler à Megan !! hurla t-il sous les yeux ahuris de la foule qui observait dans un silence de mort, cet homme qui avait tellement changé depuis sa dernière apparition.

Il dut attendre un moment puis la voix de la jeune femme parvint enfin à ses oreilles.

« Don ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es blessé ?

- Non, réussit à articuler Don, les yeux brillants. C'est Charlie… »

Il fit une pause et se mit à crier :

« Je veux que l'imbécile qui a remplacé Megan Reeves tout à l'heure sache que son incompétence a mis mon frère en danger de mort ! Sans soins rapides, il risque de mourir ! Le chef de la bande libère encore un otage, le dernier. Cette jeune femme a une fillette dans la banque. Cette fillette sera tuée si tout n'est pas prêt dans une demi-heure ! »

Il se tut, et fit signe à la jeune mère qu'elle pouvait y aller. Avant de s'éloigner, elle lui glissa quelques mots :

« Je suis désolée pour votre frère… Il a été gentil avec Angy. »

Elle secoua la tête, semblant vraiment triste pour Charlie et commença à rejoindre la foule, d'un pas lent… sans entrain.

« Don ! » lança finalement Megan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur de la Banque pour la quatrième fois ce matin. « Dis à Charlie qu'on va le sortir de là ! »

Les mâchoires de Don se crispèrent légèrement mais il passa la porte sans faire plus de commentaires. Il n'adressa pas à un regard à Tom, s'empressant de rejoindre son frère. Angela s'était assise à côté de lui, et serrait sa main. Son visage empreint d'innocence se tourna vers Don lorsqu'il s'approcha.

« Il va mourir ? » demanda t-elle les yeux graves.

Don lui adressa un sourire crispé. Il s'installa aux côté de Charlie qui l'accueillit avec un petit mouvement de la main.

« Salut, Don… souffla t-il.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va… Aide moi à me relever, Don. »

Don eut une petite grimace, mais il passa les mains sous les épaules de son frère et commença à le remettre d'aplomb. Malgré la lenteur et la douceur de ses gestes, Charlie ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Une fois adossé au bureau, il ferma les yeux. Don enleva les mèches trempées de sueur qui lui barraient le front, la mine anxieuse.

« Charlie, parle moi. Il faut que tu restes éveillé.

- Je suis éveillé, Don… » fit-il d'une voix rauque.

L'agent du FBI sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche de sa chemise. Il tourna la tête vers Angy qui regardait Charlie pensivement.

« Nous aussi ils vont nous faire mal ?

- Ne t'en fais pas…. Angy c'est ça ? On va faire en sorte que tu retrouves ta maman très bientôt… Je te le prom…

- L'AVION SERA PRET DANS UNE HEURE !! PATIENTEZ ENCORE UN PEU ! »

Don soupira. C'était fini… Une heure… Tom ne supporterait pas de délai supplémentaire. Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de convaincre Tom de ne pas se laisser emporter, la main de Charlie se glissa dans la sienne. Don tourna la tête avec appréhension vers lui, mais les yeux noirs de son frère n'avaient jamais été aussi lucides.

« Don… Elle doit vivre. Regarde là… C'est un an… ange. Elle n'a rien à faire ici. Elle doit quitter cet enfer… »

Don, la gorge serrée, pressa la main de Charlie qui lui sourit doucement en retour. Tout deux s'étaient toujours compris. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire en cet instant. Don porta son attention sur la bambine qui observait de ses yeux bleus la porte. Il suivit son regard, pensif. Comment procéder ? Il resta songeur pendant un long moment, ses yeux allant de la porte, à Tom et aux deux personnes présentes à ses côtés. Il finit par fermer les yeux. Le râle émanant de la bouche de Charlie lui parvenait plus que nettement aux oreilles. Le jeune homme ne survivrait pas. Don l'avait compris… Et une partie de lui mourrait avec lui. Quand à l'autre, il savait ce qui voulait en faire.

Déterminé, il se redressa.

« Charlie… Lève toi, petit frère… Allez courage ! »

Il l'aida de son mieux. Et l'appuyant contre le bureaux derrière lui. Il fit signe à Angy de rester près de lui, et interpella, le chef de gang :

« Tom ! Il faut qu'ils sachent que la gamine est vraiment là et que Charlie est vraiment vivant ! Ils ne coopéreront pas sans ça…

- Tu mens !

- Et pourquoi cela ? Je ne vous demande sortir ! Juste de nous approcher des portes de verres, cela suffira amplement… »

Don sentit le regard de Charlie sur lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne devait pas se trahir ou tout serait fichu. Maintenant que sa décision était prise… Il irait jusqu'au bout. L'ange sortirait des Enfers… Il l'avait promis à son frère.

« Boooon ! Allez-y ! Mais au moindre mouvement suspect… »

Don se plaça aux côtés de son frère.

« La dernière ligne droite, hein Don ? » murmura t-il.

Ce dernier obligea Angy à se mettre devant eux, et adressa un sourire à son petite frère.

« Oui, la dernière Charlie. Courage !

- On va y arriver… Je le sais. »

Il se tut. La respiration sifflante et le visage déformée par la douleur il se mit à marcher, aidé par Don qui le soutenait. Angy levait fréquemment son petit visage enfantin vers eux. Don lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Je vais revoir ma maman ? demanda t-elle.

- Bientôt, Angy, très bientôt !

- Je te dis merci alors ! lança la filette, ravie. Et à toi aussi ! » dit-elle à l'intention de Charlie, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Rire qui se transforma bien vite en toux rauque.

La porte approchait. Don portant à moitié son frère accéléra le pas. L'effet de surprise serait pour beaucoup dans la réussite de l'entreprise. La vitre était à un mètre à peine à présent, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Don s'élança finalement en avant. Et Charlie, comprenant sa démarche, l'imita, usant de ses dernières ressources. Don le lâcha alors, et se saisit d'Angy. Il se mit à courir avec la bambine, la protégeant des coups de feu qui venaient de l'intérieur, Tom et ses hommes ayant été prompts à réagir.

L'agent du FBI sentit soudain un brûlure à l'épaule droite. Il grimaça mais continua encore sur quelques mètres, avant de s'effondrer après avoir reçut une balle dans le dos suivit de près par une juste en dessous de la nuque.

« Cours vite tu y es… presque ! » siffla t-il à Angy qui le regardait terrifiée.

Mais déjà les snippers, prenaient le relais, et tiraient pour couvrir les derniers pas de la petite fille qui rejoignit rapidement les bras rassurants de sa maman.

De son côté, Charlie avait été épargné par les tirs qui s'étaient concentrés sur Don. Il rejoignit son frère, la main crispée sur son flanc, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il s'arrêta juste derrière Don et leva la tête. Il plissa des yeux pour ajuster sa vue devenue plus qu'incertaine. Les cheveux blonds…Ses cheveux blonds. Elle était sortie d'affaire. Elle avait quitté l'enfer…

Avec un sourire, Charlie s'effondra à son tour aux côtés de son frère. La douleur s'étendait partout dans son corps à présent. Dans un dernier effort, il chercha à tâtons la main de Don, qu'il saisit.

« Don…

- Charlie… On a… réussit, ensemble.

- Don… Je t'ai…aime grand frère, merci. »

Don aurait voulu lui répondre que lui aussi il l'aimait. Qu'il ne regrettait rien. Qu'il était presque content de quitter ce monde en sa compagnie… Mais les mots refusèrent de franchir ses lèvres. Il se contenta donc de serrer brièvement la main de son cadet, se faisant comprendre ainsi… Comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Sans un mot.

Les battements de leurs cœurs ralentirent de concert, leurs paupières se fermèrent ensembles et leurs derniers soupirs se mêlèrent...

Main dans la main, ils avaient vécus. Main dans la main, ils quittaient la vie pour s'engager sur les chemins sinueux et inconnus de la mort…

FIN –

Nath' se lève de son bureau, s'incline légèrement, et s'enfuit sous les tirs de tomates de fans furieux en deuil.


End file.
